


sweetheart

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lots of tears, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, its brief angst trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol are expecting their first litter of pups.





	sweetheart

chanyeol’s been awake for hours. he knows the rest of the pack is awake, too, but he isn’t going to get up yet. getting up would shake the bed too much, and his precious mate needs to sleep. baekhyun is eight and a half months pregnant now, with  _ seven  _ of chanyeol’s pups. he needs all the rest he can get. the healers have already informed the young pair that birthing that many pups will be difficult for baekhyun, because he’s so petite as compared to some of the other more lean, athletic-looking omegas, like jongdae. not only that, but baekhyun is carrying the largest litter out of all the omegas that are pregnant or have given birth. so far, the most pups born to one mated pair this season is five. baekhyun needs to rest, to stay hydrated and eat enough to feed himself and make sure the pups he’s carrying get enough nutrients before they’re born. his smaller body has had to adjust a lot to support the pregnancy. chanyeol knows baekhyun’s pregnancy is taking a lot out of him. his poor mate is constantly exhausted and feeling a little sick. chanyeol’s been excused from many pack hunts so he can look after his heavily pregnant mate, something that he shouldn’t feel bad about— and he doesn’t. but baekhyun does, claiming chanyeol should be with the other alphas of the pack, hunting for enough food to feed everyone. chanyeol, on the other hand, disagrees. he’s the one who got baekhyun pregnant, so he’ll be the one taking care of him. normally, it’s not a hard task. all the omega really needs is snuggles and affection, whatever he’s craving, and sometimes belly rubs. 

so chanyeol makes a habit of laying still in their bed while baekhyun continues to sleep, although occasionally he’ll press his cheek against his mate’s belly and talk to their unborn pups. it’s already clear to both of them that their seven children will be rowdy. there are days where they both don’t sleep much, with baekhyun so uncomfortable he just can’t and chanyeol staying awake to soothe his little mate. he loves baekhyun, he’ll do anything for him. the omega beside him stirs, a sleepy whine leaving him. the alpha watches his mate rub his chubby cheek against the pillow as he wakes slowly. 

“good morning, sleeping beauty,” he whispers, settling a hand on his mate’s shoulder. 

“mm… chanyeollie…” baekhyun whimpers, snuggling closer to his alpha, getting as close as he can without his swollen belly getting in the way. “you.. you should’ve gotten up without me.”

“you know i like making sure you’re feeling okay when we wake up,” he replies, moving his hand from baekhyun’s shoulder to his omega’s round cheek. baekhyun’s gotten much softer in the eight months that he’s been pregnant, which is a given considering he’s eating not only for himself, but for the seven pups he’s carrying. he’d gotten soft so quickly, which he hated, but chanyeol loves it. his omega is no longer all skin and bones. he’s soft, with thick, pretty thighs, wider hips… even his chest is softer as he’s got to produce milk to feed their pups. baekhyun’s belly is massive at this point, since the pups are just about done growing inside of him. they might get a bit bigger during the last few weeks, but the omega hopes they don’t. he feels so weighed down, and trying to move around with a belly so large is hard and tiring. things aren’t any easier in his wolf form, either. everything aches and it’s hard to lay down because of his swollen stomach. chanyeol, of course, thinks his mate is beautiful like this. baekhyun is  _ glowing _ , all soft and warm, his belly bulging with their unborn pups. 

“i’m fine, yeol.” baekhyun sighs, resting his hand over his round tummy. “they’re already so active…”

“mhm,” chanyeol hums, placing his hand next to baekhyun’s. he still hasn’t gotten used to feeling the movements of their pups through baekhyun’s tummy. he wonders what it feels like for his omega. “is anything hurting today?” 

“just… just my back,” his mate mumbles quietly. “and my tummy. they’re moving so much, yeol… it hurts a little.” 

“take it easy today.” chanyeol sighs, gently rubbing baekhyun’s belly. “you’re almost done, sweetheart… you’re doing so good.”

“am i?” 

“mhm, you’re carrying my pups so well, baekhyunnie. you’re doing great.” he’s not lying. baekhyun  _ is _ doing great so far, and he looks so cute when he pouts after chanyeol says he's doing good. 

“i’m still tired, yeollie,” the omega mutters. 

“well…” he knows it’s already late. it has to be nearing eleven, or noon. “why don’t you just rest for today? i’ll bring you something to eat, sweetheart, how about it?”

“i don’t want you to leave me, yeol.” the omega whimpers, his pale hands cradling his belly like he’s trying to lessen the weight of it. “please don’t…”

“okay, okay…” he kisses the top of baekhyun’s head. “are you sure you’re okay, sweetheart? you’re a little warm…”

“just not feeling too great.” baekhyun mutters. “i think… i think your pups are gonna make their appearance within the next few days.”

“yeah?” 

“yeah… we’re finally gonna meet them, yeol.” the omega sighs, sitting up with a bit of a struggle. “ooh… gosh.” 

“baekhyunnie,” chanyeol murmurs. “maybe you should just stay laying down.”

“it’s fine, yeol.” the omega sounds so  _ tired _ . “i’m okay.” 

“if you’re sure, sweetheart. do you wanna eat something?”

“no. i’m not hungry.” 

“how about some water?”

“but i don’t want you to leave…”

“i’ll only be gone for a second, baekhyunnie. promise.” chanyeol gets up, rushing off to get water for his precious mate. he makes it back in record time, too. “here. drink.”

baekhyun drinks his water slowly, leaning against chanyeol. he looks so exhausted. the omega is pale, and he’s sporting dark circles under his tired eyes. the alpha sighs, wrapping an arm around his mate. baekhyun sighs when he’s finished, handing the cup back to chanyeol, who sets it aside to focus on his poor mate. 

“are you sure you don’t wanna go back to sleep?” he asks, stroking baekhyun’s cheek. 

“i’m sure,” baekhyun mumbles, leaning into the touch. “i just wanna snuggle with you.” 

the omega rests his head against his mate’s shoulder, sighing softly. everything’s been hurting so much lately and he’s sure it means that it’s almost time for him to give birth. most of the other omegas have already had their pups. he takes a hold of chanyeol’s hand, positioning it over his very swollen belly. the pups are moving around a lot today and he’s very uncomfortable. his belly hurts so much, that’s got to be a sign that he’s going to go into labor soon. he lets the alpha lay him down again, letting out soft, pained whimpers when the pups start kicking and moving around even more frantically inside of him. chanyeol keeps his hand on baekhyun’s belly, gently rubbing it to get their pups to calm down. 

“are you sure you’re feeling alright, sweetheart?” chanyeol asks softly, patting his mate’s swollen stomach. 

“i think they’re gonna come soon, yeol.” baekhyun murmurs, resting his hands against the soft, warm underside of his belly. “maybe today. everything hurts so much…” 

baekhyun was never this whiny, not until he became pregnant. once his tummy had rounded out enough that he was noticeably pregnant, the omega had gotten even more whiny. he still hates being separated from his alpha, too. most of the pack knows to not try to get chanyeol to do things away from the living area just because baekhyun will whine and cry until his mate comes back. chanyeol hates leaving his pregnant omega behind anyways. especially now, considering baekhyun could give birth at any time. 

“just try to relax, sweetheart.” chanyeol gives his mate a gentle kiss, rubbing baekhyun’s back carefully. “i’m sure we’ll know if the puppies are gonna make their appearance or not. why don’t you take a little nap? we’ll see if you can eat something when you wake up.”

“okay…” baekhyun nods, closing his eyes with a whine. he falls asleep quickly, snuggled against his mate’s shoulder. chanyeol strokes his mate’s hair carefully, pushing the long strands away from baekhyun’s face. his hair has gotten quite long, he hasn’t had it cut since he got pregnant. chanyeol tells himself he won’t sleep, not when his darling mate needs him. but… he ends up falling asleep anyways, a protective arm draped over baekhyun’s swollen belly. 

he wakes up hours later to the sound of baekhyun’s soft cries. he finds his poor mate sitting up, clutching desperately at his large belly. baekhyun is sobbing, tears running down his soft cheeks. chanyeol sits up, resting his hand against baekhyun’s round belly. it’s hard to the touch, but suddenly baekhyun sighs in relief and his belly feels softer again. 

“did your contractions start, sweetheart?” he asks softly, rubbing baekhyun’s tummy gently. 

“i think so,” his omega whimpers, grasping chanyeol’s hand and holding it tightly. “i think it’s gonna happen today.”

“should i go get yixing and junmyeon?” they’ll need to let the two healers know that baekhyun’s gone into labor anyways, so he might as well fetch them now. 

“i don’t want you to leave!” baekhyun cries, holding chanyeol’s hand tightly. “please, yeol, please don’t leave… it hurts  _ so much _ …” 

“sweetheart, they have to know… they’ll help you.” 

“don’t go… i need you here…” baekhyun wails, panting. 

“i’ll be right back, sweetheart, i promise.” he gives baekhyun a soft kiss before getting up to go fetch the healers. 

when he gets back to his mate, the two healers behind him, chanyeol finds baekhyun in the same spot. he’s still crying, his small body shaking with the force of his sobs. pained whimpers and moans force their way out of baekhyun. the poor omega is in agony. he cries when chanyeol settles down next to him, clinging to the alpha with all his might. 

everything passes by in a blur. once baekhyun’s water breaks, things go way faster. it does take a while for him to give birth to seven pups, though. the omega is in labor for a good sixteen hours, whimpering and crying out when each pup comes into the world. chanyeol’s so proud of his mate. carrying and giving birth to seven pups can’t have been easy. baekhyun uses the last of his energy to shift before sleeping, so the puppies can curl up against his belly. chanyeol thinks everything is fine, but then yixing asks if they can speak outside. 

“i hate to be the bearer of bad news,” the healer says softly. “but two of the pups are very weak, chanyeol, as runts normally are. they might not survive... i just wanted to make sure you'll be prepared for that. we’ll have to keep an eye on them for a while to see if they’ll pull through. that means you’ll just have to make sure their brothers and sisters don’t prevent them from getting enough milk during those first few months.” 

“oh.” chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say. he's going to end up being the one to tell baekhyun that two of their babies might not make it through the night.

“just make sure they get enough to eat so they can catch up to their siblings. oh, and be sure to keep an eye on baekhyun, chanyeol. his body wasn’t meant to be able to carry a litter that big, so he might be a little weak for a while. make sure he rests for the next few days, alright? and congratulations, chanyeol.”

“i will… thanks, yixing.”

chanyeol sees the healers off and returns to his mate to find that baekhyun is awake and back in his human form. he looks so tired, and so  _ pale _ . chanyeol settles down next to him, watching their sleeping pups. 

“yixing said two of them aren’t strong enough to survive, baek.” he mumbles, kissing the top of his mate’s head. “ _ but _ , he said they’ll be alright as long as we look after them and make sure they get more nutrients and stuff.”

“oh…” the omega lets out a tired sigh, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i… but chanyeollie, what if i can’t produce enough milk for all of them?” 

“baekhyun, your body has been preparing for these pups for just about nine months. i’m sure you’ll have enough for all of them. and if not, maybe one of the other omegas can help out. like jongdae, maybe? he and minseok only have three pups.” chanyeol sighs, gently stroking baekhyun’s cheek. 

“i’m so tired, yeollie…” baekhyun mumbles. chanyeol recalls what yixing told him about watching over baekhyun. 

“are you feeling okay, sweetheart? do you want something to eat?” he asks softly. 

“maybe… i wanna sleep.” the omega whimpers. 

“i’m gonna get you some food.” chanyeol says. “please stay awake, baekhyun. you didn’t eat this morning.” 

he gets some fruit for baekhyun, rushing back to his exhausted mate as quickly as he can. chanyeol even feeds baekhyun, because the omega is just too tired. 

“are they gonna be okay, yeollie?” baekhyun asks softly, gazing at their sleeping pups. they look so cute and peaceful, all curled up together. he almost can’t believe he carried all of those tiny lives inside of him for nine months. 

“i don’t know, baby.” chanyeol answers. he doesn’t know if their two little runts will make it or not. he knows yixing doesn’t, either, but he knows that he and his mate will do their best to keep them alive. “we’ll just have to care for them and make sure they get enough milk until they can all eat meat.”

“look… they’re so tiny compared to the other five.” baekhyun whimpers, sniffling shortly after. “they’re so tiny, yeol.” 

“i know, baby.” the alpha mumbles. “here, lets do something you’ve been excited about for a while now. why don’t we give them all names?” 

they have three girls and four boys. they’d discussed names, but now… they hardly remember any. they’d discussed it when baekhyun was only six months into his pregnancy. he’d been so soft then, too, all warm and round. chanyeol might miss that a little too much. they’d both been so excited, talking about names and giggling whenever the pups would kick at the inside of baekhyun’s belly. 

“how about… yeonhee, chanmi, and yerin for the girls?” baekhyun suggests softly. chanyeol just nods, those names work nicely for their girls. 

“perfect,” he says. “and for the boys?”

“hyunsoo, changbin… seojun for one of our runt babies… you think of one, yeollie.”

“how about baekhan?”

“no. that’s too similar to mine, chanyeol.”

“fine. chiwon?”

“better. chiwon… chiwon’s our other little pup. oh, yeollie, they’re so small…” baekhyun sounds like he might cry. 

“sweetheart, please don’t cry.” he holds baekhyun close, petting his hair to soothe him. “we’re gonna do our best to make sure they survive.”

and they do. they do their best to give chiwon and seojun extra attention and baekhyun always makes sure the two runts latch on first when he shifts into his wolf form to feed the pups. jongdae helps out from time to time, since his three pups don’t need nearly as much baekhyun’s seven pups do. days melt into weeks, weeks melt into months, and with each passing month it seems like the runts are catching up to their stronger siblings. 

“i’m… god, yeol, i’m _never_ putting myself through this again.” baekhyun mumbles, stroking the fur of the small pup that rests in his lap. “i’ll just start suffering during my heat. i don’t ever want to get pregnant again, and i  _ mean _ it. seven is enough.”

“but that’s only one litter,” chanyeol whines, although he’s not really upset. if baekhyun doesn’t want to get pregnant and carry another litter of pups for nine months, he won’t try to change his mate’s mind. “are you sure, baekhyunnie? maybe we’d get lucky and there would only be three.”

“i think i’m pretty sure right now.” baekhyun replies. he gets up briefly, placing the small pup next to his equally tiny brother in the little bed that all seven of them share. he returns to his mate’s side, sighing. “god, it’s gonna take forever to lose all this weight.” he still looks pregnant, his belly is still slightly round but it’s much softer. he looks like he’s pregnant with only  _ one  _ pup now, but he’ll shed the stubborn weight soon enough. 

“you’re so nice and soft, though. i like it, you’ll be such a good pillow.” chanyeol smiles a bit, patting baekhyun’s soft, round belly. the omega whines, shoving the alpha’s hand away from his stomach. 

“you’re awful, chanyeol. i hope you don’t want more pups because  _ i’m  _ certainly not gonna be the one carrying them.” 

“if you’re so sure, then i won’t knot you next time you’re in heat.” 

“good. thank you for respecting my choices.” the omega sighs, leaning against his alpha. “i’m so tired.”

“rest, sweetheart.” chanyeol murmurs, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. “i’ll wake you when the little munchkins are hungry, okay?” he's sure baekhyun will wake on his own, though, once the puppies start whining for milk. 

“okay, yeol.” baekhyun nods, yawning. he gives his alpha mate a kiss on the lips before snuggling against chanyeol’s chest and promptly falling asleep. chanyeol holds his mate for a while, listening to the sound of baekhyun’s heartbeat. he still worries about his omega, even though it’s been a few months since baekhyun gave birth to their pups. yixing had told him to keep an eye on baekhyun and he has. the omega was weak and constantly exhausted for weeks after the birth, so chanyeol has made sure his mate stayed in bed, ate and drank lots of water and only used much of his energy to shift so he could feed their babies. baekhyun took a while to bounce back, but he’s been himself more and more lately. chanyeol’s glad his mate is feeling better. they’ve got seven tiny pups to raise and he wouldn’t want his omega to miss out on that. baekhyun whimpers softly in his sleep, clinging fiercely to chanyeol, who kisses his forehead softly in reassurance. he figures that he ought to nap as well, since baekhyun and their pups are sleeping. he falls asleep slowly, listening to the little yipping sounds baekhyun makes when he’s asleep. he’s so glad to always be next to his sweetheart like this. he’ll always be there for baekhyun, no matter what. that’s a promise, not only to himself, but to baekhyun and their precious pups as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bad boy when i shouldve been doing homework. not to worry, though, because ive been working on my assignments too.  
please tell me what you think and if you so choose, you can always talk to me on twitter! my user is @/kissbaeks.  
hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> another thing; usually my fics have titles that literally have nothing to do with them but this one... the title is actually relevant bc chanyeol calls baekhyun sweetheart a billion times. thank u for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
